


Nymphet

by Mistress_of_Vos



Series: Take five [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Fic, Beige Prose, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Literature, Literature Kink, Lolita, M/M, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage - Freeform, Voice Kink, age gap, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Tim is sure he is red from head to toes.Did Ra’s really make him read a poem about wanting to be marked?-Well done, Timothy.(When the ring bells and he leaves, he swears that Ra’s is looking at him).
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Take five [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914478
Kudos: 84





	Nymphet

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm bad at smut but if no one else is going to write Ra'sTim then I am in the durty of writing it.
> 
> Just consider, the sex scenes are rather short and quick.

_._

_Fic #4 **“Literature kink”** _

.

In Tim’s defense, this is all Kon’s fault. 

Gotham High made its students take Literature every year, thankfully, it was one of those subjects in which students could select their teacher and schedule. That meant that those classes were usually full of small groups of friends that wanted to be together, or couples even. 

The second had been Tim’s case, who had accepted Kon’s proposition of taking the class the two of them alone, the last period of Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and with Miss Diana as the teacher, who was said to be the best teacher. 

_“No one fails the subject in her groups.”_ Had said Kon with a smile as he held the hand of his boyfriend.

Tim hadn’t been sure about it, after all, he had been planning on taking the class with Steph and Cass, who, at the same time, were planning about enrolling with Miss Gordon. But Kon had insisted, it was a nice schedule that would allow them to go early and the teacher was nice. 

_“And we would be together.”_ He had said with a charming smile before kissing Tim in the cheek.

Tim loved his boyfriend, therefore, he followed him to select their group for the rest of the school year. 

It had been nice, at least for that day. But now…

-You are kidding. – voices Tim with anger, closing his fists inside of his hoodie. 

Kon avoids his eyes, holding a yellow paper in his hands. His new class’ schedule. 

-It’s not my fault that the training schedule got changed, I had to change groups. 

Tim loves that Kon is a football player and he loves to see him training, fuck, he loves to see Kon being happy, but that doesn’t change his anger about being alone in the class he took because of him.

-You realize I’m going to be alone?

Kon looks down, eyes closed. 

-Yes.

-You realize that I will not be able to see your training? I will be in class at that time. 

Kon bites his lower lip. 

-Again, yes. 

Tim groans. 

-Very well, then. See you tonight.

-Wait, Tim…!

With a frown, he leaves. 

.

.

.

The classroom is full; Tim sighs when he notices that the only seat left is the one in front of the teacher's desk.

He is going to make Kon suffer for this, and he starts thinking about the exact way of doing so as he sits and takes out a notebook and a pen.

Perhaps he should tease him during their date at night, get touchy to later deny him. Tim smirks, that’s a good idea, the poor thing will get all frustrated… Maybe after that he will forgive Kon.

-Good morning.

Tim raises his sight and sees a tall, handsome man in a green suit entering the classroom.

No, not handsome. _Hot_.

Unfairly tall, muscular body, aristocratic features. Tim bites his pen as he looks at the tight white shirt of the man, wondering about the skin under it.

-Excuse me, Mr. al Ghul, this is Miss Diana’s class? – asks a girl at the back with nervousness as the teacher sits in the desk, just inches away from Tim.

Tim blinks and awakens from his thoughts, he totally forgot about that. Probably because the man in front of him is _fucking_ attractive. 

Mr. al Ghul… He had heard about Ra’s al Ghul, a teacher that usually only taught History and who was said to be very strict. No one had never mentioned his appearance.

Tim lowers his blue eyes and starts writing the date in his notebook just to do something (something besides staring at Ra’s chest).

-I’m conscious of that… Prudence, wasn’t it?

Tim turns around (like most of his classmates) and sees the girl shrugging.

-Yes, sir.

-Z and Owens, do me a favor and change your seats. I will not have you three laughing during class. – says Ra’s calmy as he gets up again and walks towards the white board with a marker in hand.

 _Those shoulders are really something_ , tells Tim to himself as he tilts his head a little, the sound of Z and Owens changing seats in the background.

-Miss Diana will not be able to attend this period, thus, this group has been transferred to me. – Ra’s explains as he writes his name in the board and turns around to face the class. – Some of you already now me from your History classes, and you know that I’m fair. But I will not accept lazy students, is that clear?

A massive, resigned _“Yes, sir”_ echoes in the walls.

-The let’s proceed to the weighting. Each exam will be worth 40%, since you have two exams that makes 80% of your grade. The remaining 20% will be divided in your homework. Any doubts? – inquires Ra’s as he sits again.

Tim swallows as he writes down the percentages, God, he will have to borrow Jason’s notes, that’s for sure.

-Then I will proceed to take assistance. This will be the first and last time, after today, I will only take assistance during exams. You will not have points for attending and neither will lose them for not being here.

The man opens his case to take out a single piece of paper and a beautiful ballpoint pen. With his low voice, he starts calling names, a chorus of _“Here”_ making Tim’s head hurt.

He is doing his best to not raise his eyes (God, Ra’s is just inches away and Tim doesn’t have enough confidence about not blushing if he sees him) when his name arrives.

-Timothy Drake.

The boy takes a breath.

-Here.

Ra’s looks at him for a second, barely getting interested in him (nevertheless, Tim forces himself to keep an emotionless face) and then goes back to the list.

-Prudence Wood.

-Here.

Tim focuses in his notebook again. Teachers shouldn’t be allowed to be so fucking hot.

.

.

.

-You are eager. – murmurs Kon that night as they kiss in the back seats of Kon’s car.

Tim blushes, his hands busy undoing the bottoms of his boyfriend’s shirt.

-I missed you.

-I missed you too, you should have seen me during my training. Victor thinks I could play professionally.

Tim smiles before pushing Kon softly to make him lay on his back.

-Is that so?

-Yeah.

Kon takes Tim by the hips, forcing him to rub his ass against Kon’s growing erection, both of them gasping at the friction. 

-Take your clothes off for me, babe?

-I don’t know, you let me completely helpless at Literature class. – murmurs Tim as he lowers to kiss Kon again.

The football players giggles.

-I heard they changed Diana for Ra’s, you sure you don’t want to drop out the class? – he asks as he cups Tim’s ass.

The image of Ra’s’ handsome face crosses Tim’s mind, remembering how insanely tall and big the man was even sitting on the desk. Those shining green eyes that had been so close yet so far of him. 

Tim explores Kon’s bare shoulders with his hands, his mind involuntarily telling him that Ra’s was, indeed, a bigger man. 

-Mmm, I don’t think so. I like to finish classes early.

-But you could watch me training. – mentions Kon with a pout.

-Well, assistance isn’t mandatory, I could skip one or two classes.

-Babe, we both know you never skip class.

The blue-eyed rolls his eyes.

-Do we discuss about my classes or do we fuck? We can’t do both.

Kon laughs loudly.

-Come here, Timmy.

.

.

.

Fine, Tim got horny on Monday after seeing Ra’s. What about it? It had turned out pretty good, especially for Kon (and Ra’s was a very attractive man, Tim was in his right of finding him hot).

On Tuesday, he didn’t have class. And he spent that period watching Kon training and talking with Bart about comics. He didn’t mention how hot his teacher was because he didn’t think about it again.

Out of sight, out of mind. 

So, when he arrives at Literature class on Wednesday and sees that the only seat left is the very same of last time (in front of the desk), he just shakes his head and sits down before taking out his phone to scroll through Facebook to kill the time.

That’s when he hears it, making him hide his phone in his backpack.

-Good morning. – says Ra’s as he enters the classroom, carrying his case and wearing a black suit.

Ra’s walks towards the desk and opens his case, taking out some pieces of paper and counting them quickly, separating them in five piles to later give one pile to the first seat of each row.

When he arrives to Tim’s place (the last row), he raises his eyebrow for a moment and then smirks.

Tim accepts the papers and starts to pass them with a confused look, and then he remembers.

He is wearing makeup (not too much, just mascara, black eyeliner and red lipstick), which isn’t unusual on him (except on Mondays), but it’s the first time that the teacher sees him wearing it.

Tim blushes a little, wondering if the teacher wouldn’t be one of those men who hates seeing boys with long hair and makeup. Hopefully not.

-We will start with poetry. As you can see, there are two poems.

Ra’s takes off his coat and leaves it over the chair before taking a paper himself and clearing his throat.

(For a moment, Tim meditates in how tight and perfect the white shirt looks on the teacher. Then he remembers that is his teacher who he is thinking about and gets ashamed of it).

-I will read the first one and then one of you will read the second, let’s begin…

_“Bring me your pain, love. Spread  
it out like fine rugs, silk sashes,  
warm eggs, cinnamon  
and cloves in burlap sacks. Show me_

_the detail, the intricate embroidery  
on the collar, tiny shell buttons,  
the hem stitched the way you were taught,  
pricking just a thread, almost invisible_.

Tim shivers a little, suddenly overwhelmed by Ra’s’ low voice. He raises his eyes and sees the teacher standing next to the desk, his eyes focused on the poem. The blue-eyed bites his pen and puts his head down. 

What kind of teacher reads erotic poetry to a bunch of high school teenagers? Is that even allowed?

_Unclasp it like jewels, the gold  
still hot from your body. Empty  
your basket of figs. Spill your wine._

Tim raises his eyes again, unable to fight his curiosity for watching Ra’s; this time, his eyes meet his. Green against blue.

Ra’s is looking at him…

The boy swallows and looks away, he can still feel the teacher watching him.

_That hard nugget of pain, I would suck it,  
cradling it on my tongue like the slick  
seed of pomegranate. I would lift it_

_tenderly, as a great animal might  
carry a small one in the private  
cave of the mouth.”_

Tim jumps a little when the teacher rubs his shoulder.

-Read the next poem, Timothy.

The boy nods (still avoiding Ra’s’ eyes), turns his copy around and starts reading the second poem, his legs trembling a little.

 _“_ _You came to the side of the bed  
and sat staring at me.  
Then you kissed me—I felt  
hot wax on my forehead.  
I wanted it to leave a mark:  
that’s how I knew I loved you._

Tim coughed, losing the lines for a moment.

_Because I wanted to be burned, stamped,  
to have something in the end—  
I drew the gown over my head;  
a red flush covered my face and shoulders._

Oh, God.

_It will run its course, the course of fire,  
setting a cold coin on the forehead, between the eyes.  
You lay beside me; your hand moved over my face  
as though you had felt it also—  
you must have known, then, how I wanted you.  
We will always know that, you and I._

_The proof will be my body.”_

Tim is sure he is red from head to toes.

Did Ra’s really make him read a poem about wanting to be marked?

-Well done, Timothy. Does anyone wish to explain the meaning of the first poem?

A guy in the roll next to Tim raises his hand and Tim stops processing the class after that.

(When the ring bells and he leaves, he swears that Ra’s is looking at him).

.

.

.

-Fuck me. – he murmurs next to Kon’s ear as they cuddle in Tim’s bedroom just hours later.

Kon kisses Tim’s nose, amused.

-I thought we were cuddling?

_“That hard nugget of pain, I would suck it, cradling it on my tongue like the slick seed of pomegranate…”_

Tim moans when he remembers Ra’s voice reciting those lines, his eyes watching him. At the same time, Kon gets curious and caresses his cheek.

-Tim?

The smirk of Ra’s after seeing Tim’s face had almost been smug.

-Kon, please… I want you to fuck me.

In a daily basis, Tim doesn’t beg. Then again, in a daily basis, Tim doesn’t get turned on by hearing a teacher reciting poetry.

-Well if you ask so nicely…

And Kon throws Tim’s body over the bed, licking his lips before kissing his neck.

Tim breathes heavily.

-Bite me. – he whispers.

Kon stops for a moment and then moves Tim’s head with his hand to have a better access to his neck, smiling. 

-As you wish. 

And Kon bites him.

.

.

.

On Friday, Tim doesn’t attend class. Instead, he watches Kon training as he sits next to Bart and Jaime, describing his experience with Ra’s with ashamed eyes and nervous hands.

-Are you sure he was looking at you? – interrogates Jaime with certain worry.

The blue-eyed nods.

-Pretty sure.

-Even if he wasn’t, he touched you. Teachers shouldn’t touch students, not even in the shoulder. – states Bart energetically.

-We don’t know for sure if he was trying to do anything to Tim…

-It was erotic poetry, dude. We aren’t supposed to study that stuff.

Tim rubs his nose.

-I could be imagining things, but it did make me feel weird. Like, the first class was easy, you know, a handsome teacher enters the class but he doesn’t even notice you so it doesn’t matter… But then he comes on Wednesday with erotic poetry and I swear he was looking at me.

(He doesn’t have to tell them that he liked it).

-Just drop out, he is one of the teachers that everybody avoids, I doubt he will even notice it. – recommends the redhead.

Jaime scratches his chin.

-Unless he is, in fact, trying to do something to you.

-…That’s a possibility.

Tim hides his face in his hands.

-I will take another class, maybe I’m just imagining things… Or maybe he was looking at me because of my makeup.

-Let’s do something, don’t wear any makeup on Monday. Then you tell us what happened.

-Okay.

.

.

.

On Monday, Tim barely manages to arrive to the classroom. He had fallen asleep during his previous period and now he was sweating and with a messy hair after running in the stairs.

Ra’s is already in the desk, taking out of his case some copies and counting them.

-May I come in? – asks Tim.

Ra’s raises an eyebrow.

-You are late, Timothy.

-I-I know.

-You may come in.

Tim nods and gets into the classroom, using all his will to not growl when he notices that the only seat available is, again, the one in front of Ra’s.

Fuck it, he tells himself as he sits and accepts the pile of copies that the teacher offers to him. Ra’s’ hands touching his shortly; Tim lifts his head and sees the teacher’s eyes shimmering.

Tim bites his lip, he isn’t wearing any makeup today, there is no reason for Ra’s to watch him.

Yet, the teacher doesn’t apart his eyes from Tim.

.

.

.

Tim is outside of the classroom, putting his hoodie in his backpack when Ra’s shows in front of him.

-Timothy.

-Mr. al Ghul.

The man is smiling.

-I noticed that you didn’t attend class on Friday, did something happen?

-I had to leavy early, got a call from my brother. – he lies quickly.

(Bets thing about Jason being in college is that Tim can use him to lie about many things, including this).

-I see. I was afraid you may have felt awkward during our Wednesday’s class.

Tim swallows.

-No, not at all.

-Good, some students are asking for a group change, thought you were doing the same.

The blue-eyed rubs his head.

-People change groups all the time; the class was nice.

Ra’s smirks.

-Why don’t you come to my office? I don’t think anyone told you about what we saw on Friday, am I right?

-No, but I… I have to go.

The teacher shakes his hand.

-Nonsense. It will take only a few minutes, I will lend you the copies, you can return them to me next class.

-I don’t want to bother you.

-You won’t. Moreover, you need to take notes, they will be on the exam.

Tim looks at the corridor, suddenly they are alone.

-Okay, thank you, professor.

Ra’s moves his head, indicating him to follow his path.

After some minutes (and some stairs), they arrive to Ra’s office. It has a wooden door and no windows. When they enter, Tim sees a beautiful desk and feels the cold of the air conditioner.

The place isn’t especially big or small, just comfortable enough. Besides the desk, the only furniture are two shelves full of books and folders. Everything is perfectly clean and organized.

-Please, take a sit. I need to look for the copies.

Tim wants to say _“No, thanks”_ and leave, but when he sees Ra’s undoing his tie and leaving his case on the desk, well…

-Thank you. – he repeats as he sits in the smaller chair of the desk, clearly meant to the visitors. He puts his backpack in the floor and licks his lips, wondering if Ra’s would notice if he fixed his hair.

-Ah, here it is. – comments the older man as he puts a couple of papers over the desk, his body behind Tim’s, Ra’s’ face almost rubbing against Tim’s ear.

Tim exhales loudly and moves a little, trying to out distance between him and the teacher.

-Lolita? – whispers Tim as he reads the pages in front of him, blushing.

-Only the first chapter, we will only study the structure, not the story… Have you ever read the novel?

The student takes the copies and gets up quickly, turning around to face the older man.

-Yes, not a big fan. – he says, and it’s the second time he lies. 

Ra’s gets closer, a smirk in his face.

-Really? Why?

-I… It was too dark for me.

-Mmm.

Tim looks down where his backpack lies, if he wants to take it, he will have to get down, but Ra’s is too close.

-I need to go, Mr. al Ghul.

-Do you?

The man gets even closer, forcing Tim to step back, crashing with the desk and sitting on it by accident.

-My boyfriend is waiting for me.

Tim looks desperately at the door. It’s locked.

When had Ra’s…?

-Your boyfriend? How so, Timothy? You are too young to have a boyfriend.

Tim blinks.

-I… I am old enough.

-What are you, sixteen?

-Seventeen.

Ra’s finally presses his body against Tim’s forcing the younger man to sit even further. His hands covering the ones of the student, holding him in place.

Their faces at the same height, just inches separating their lips.

-At your age you should focus on your studies.

Tim feels Ra’s’ hot breathing and he squirms, trying to get free from his hold, but the man is way bigger and stronger than him.

-Let me go.

Ra’s ignores him.

-Which reminds me… You are too young to wear makeup, are you so needy of attention?

-I said let me go.

-But I admit the lipstick suited you very nicely, but your lips are prettier like this.

-I said…

Ra’s holds him tighter.

-Stop it, Timothy. I saw you watching me, don’t pretend to be innocent.

Tim inhales and exhales, trying to calm down.

-Fuck off.

Ra’s rolls his eyes.

-Please, Timothy. You got so flustered with those poems, yet, you were looking at me, biting your red lips… You want this.

One thing was to find his teacher attractive, another thing was to actually make a move, and a very different thing was to let the teacher touch him.

-Please, let me go. – Tim says in a cry, his lips trembling and his heart racing faster than never.

Ra’s sighs and lowers his head a little until his lips are next to Tim’s ear.

He presses a soft kiss and then…

-Lolita. Light of my life, fire of my loins. – he murmurs with a low voice, letting Tim’s hands go and moving his own until he is holding Tim by the hips.

-W-Wait…

-My sin, my soul.

Tim is scared, but he is also extremely turned on. He shouldn’t like this; he shouldn't like Ra’s voice. 

He closes his eyes and presses himself against the older man, ignoring the voice in his brain that tells him to run away.

-Lo-lee-ta.

Ra’s shoves his hand under Tim’s shirt, exploring the bare skin.

-The tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. 

-Mr. al Ghul… - whispers Tim (eyes still closed; face hidden in Ra’s neck) when he feels the hands over his nipples.

_They shouldn’t be doing this._

-Lo. Lee. Ta. – says Ra’s in a growl before pinching both nipples at the same time, making his student moan.

Tim opens his eyes and moves his head, then, he kisses Ra’s.

_They really shouldn’t be doing this._

It’s short and sweet, just lips.

-Do you still want me to stop? – he asks to Tim as he lowers one of his hands and holds Tim’s belt.

_Oh, fuck it._

-Keep going.

The man smiles and kisses him, this time it’s not sweet.

It’s all tongue and teeth, Ra’s biting his lips and opening Tim’s mouth to enter his tongue, sucking obscenely as he frees the student from his belt.

-Lo. Lee. Ta. – he repeats when he lets Tim breathe, one hand caressing his chest and the other slipping inside of the underwear.

-Ra’s! – gasps Tim when he feels the hand covering his erection.

-She was Lo, plain Lo in the morning. – he keeps saying as he masturbates Tim slowly, up and down, up and down. Making him wet with precum, the boy pulling his hair even harder.

-…Standing four feet ten in one sock. – Ra’s continues while he rubs his other hand over Tim’s belly. 

Tim knocks backs his head, cheeks red and moaning again. Ra’s takes the opportunity and licks the skin of his neck, then, close to the collarbone, he starts sucking.

The younger man cries, his hands recovering their life and pulling Ra’s’ hair. 

-She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school.

-Fuck, your voice…

Ra’s smiles and kisses his cheek.

-Turn around, hands on the desk.

Tim obeys, turning around and putting his hands over the desk. He isn’t in his knees, but the position is similar. 

He sighs when his jeans and underwear get pulled down, leaving his ass and tights exposed.

Ra’s is still stimulating his cock, up and down, slowly.

-But in my arms, she was always Lolita.

A _zip_ bounces in the room. Next, Tim feels Ra’s erection against his tights.

Thick, long, _hard_.

He moans loudly. 

-Lo-lee-ta. – he said again, one hand traveling to hold Tim by the neck and the other leaving his cock to rub his hole.

-…Ra’s…

- _Shhh_. You are so pretty like this; you are so wet.

Two fingers covered in precum get inside of him without any previous announcement.

- _S-Shit!_

-Language.

Ra’s starts to scissor him.

It’s painful and it burns; Tim moans in pleasure, moving his hips to increase the friction.

-Hmp, I was going to prepare you, but you seem impatient.

Tim snorts.

-Just fuck me.

-My pleasure.

The fingers leave and immediately, the thick length thrusts inside of him, hurting him beautifully, hitting his sweet spot at once.

- _Ah, ah!_ – is the only thing that Tim can say, his eyes unable to focus anything.

Ra’s makes a sound similar to a moan, but lower. His head pressing in Tim’s neck, kissing the skin softly.

-Timothy…

-Move. – he demands with tears.

Ra’s laughs.

-So eager and beautiful.

Both of them stop talking, everything reduced to Ra’s moving inside of Timothy roughly and quickly, not caring for being careful or giving him time to adjust.

He thrusts hard, hitting Tim’s prostate every time, making the younger man cry.

-Touch yourself. – orders Ra’s after a particular hard thrust.

The younger man nods and starts to jerk off, his skin sweaty and red, Ra’s’ hands keeping himself in place.

Tim screams loudly when he finally reaches his orgasm, his seed all over the desk and his belly.

Ra’s growls in his ear and thrusts harder for what feels like an eternity until he comes inside of him, the boy sighing at the sticky feeling of being full.

The teacher (still dressed, still inside of Tim) passes a hand through his hair and then smiles before making the boy raise his head and look at him.

-Wasn't your boyfriend waiting for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Kon, I wanted Tim to be naughty u.u 
> 
> My Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
